1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for displaying a computer resource through a preferred browser.
2. Description of Related Art
The difference in functionality and standards adoption between competing browser software providers has resulted in a situation where some web pages and links work better in one vendor's browser than another. Desktop applications, however, require users to set a single web browser as a default to be invoked each time an application requires a browser to display HTML information, despite the fact that such a default browser is known to be less capable than others for display of certain web pages and links.